Universal Opposite
by Navy2Blue
Summary: Mandarin bring the SRMTHFG from another univers to Shuggazoom.{Ch.7}
1. Oppsite Problem

Hi am Navy and I do not own SRMTHFG, I'm not even sure if i own the opposite of them.

**Ch.1- Begining Problem**

Mandarin sat in one of caves thinking of how to kill everyone he hated and Skeleton King for locking him away. He got away EVENTUALLY to think of a plan for revenge. "I never though it would be this hard to think of a plan"(AN: I'm not even sure what the plan is.) As he was thinking opposite came to his mind. He could make opposites to get rid of the originals or he can sent the opposite Versions of them from thier universe to Shuggazoom and make the Monkey Team think that the versions are evil and start a battle or he can get them to work for him. Either plan was still a good plan.

**On the completely opposite planet of Shuggazoom**

The whole planet was cold and covered with snow there also a beautiful hot spring with sapphire fishes and blue star flowers. There was no living person on that planet except the opposite Monkey Team(AN: I'm going to give them a name and stop using opposite). They lived in the middle of the spring in their robot."AAAAHHhHHHh" sreamed a girl. "My face! My face! I look like I Mime" A mime is the opposite of a clown. "Stop yelling Chirora" Chirora had the same out fit as Chiro just that there was a skirt over her pants with a bow around her neck, she had long hair in a pony tail, ruby fire eyes, shes smaller andshe had rose blush on her cheeks. "leave me alone Gi Gi Bell" "My name is BellGi" BellGi is the opposite of Gibson, she is light blue with a dark blue bow on her tail and neck with a heart jewel on it, which makes her power "love". On other side of the room four of the monkeys April, Serenity, Horoki and Rain were watching a movie. April is the opposite of Otto, she is spring green with a dark green bow just like BellGi but with a star jewel on it, her power "wishes". Serenity's the opposite of Sparx, she is pink with a dark red bow, she had the leaf jewel the power of "season". Horoki is Antauri's opposite, she looks just like him but with a black bow and a time jewel "age". The last monkey's name was Rain his opposite was Nova, he was silver(AN:Nova said she was a gold monkey one time) since he's a boy he doesn't need a bow. Rain also had yellow eyes and a jewel, the mystical jewel "any power of the other jewels".

They were all in one room watching the some movie. "Did you ever get over looking like a mime" asked Rain, "Yea I did" said Chirora. As they watch t.v a portal opened on the wall. "What is that?" Serenity pointing at the portal "Maybe theres a treasure!" April said going to jump in. Mandarin walked through knowing that the team was very different. When he got there they don't see him, so he walked next to one of chair until Horoki saw him. "What do you want?" she said in a scared voice. Ever one looked at him "First what is this place" "This planet is Winter Hearts and we are The Jewel Team" said Horoki in a I-know-more voice. "well I'm Mandarin and came to offer you all a job working for me" "what is the job?" asked Rain. "It's helping me get revenge". "Fine we'll help you for a price" BellGi said in a shady way. "what?" Mandarin asked "We get to come back when ever we want and we get payed. O.K" "fine" Everone got up and yelled "Jewel Team Go!".

**In Shuggazoom**

The sun was shining and everone thought it was a beautiful day to go to the park. While they were going to the park Antauri notice two figures in one of the tree

and found them threatening, so he attacked it. BellGi and Horoki fell out and hit him.

End Ch

I'm done!

Plaese Review and tell me how the chapter is. The next time I will not talk a lot about the plan.


	2. Jewel Power!

**Navy**

Thinks for reviewing and I do not own SRMTHFG. And I know what you mean most of the Jewel Team aren't that evil.

**Ch.2- Jewel Power**

BellGi and Horoki were geting up after knocking Antauri out. "whats wrong?" Chiro asked while turning around and saw two monkeys. "We're whats wrong!" Horoki looking up "yea he was messing with the the Jewel Team!" BellGi yelled "Who are you and what are you doing here!" Nova asked. "I'm BellGi of the Jewel Team" "And I'm Horoki of the same team and we were hired to get rid of someone named Antauri and Gibson" Horoki said trying to sound like a threat. "So your HitMen?" said a panicking Chiro "From another universe! Now less talking" Horoki was going to attack, but Antauri was a wake and grabed her leg then tossed her over a tree. When she landed she broke her leg on a rock, Horoki begined to cry "Awwww! That hurts!"(AN: See, shes not that evil) ' I'm never going to get payed if I don't stop them' BellGi thought about it and yelled some thing.

"Jewel Power!" BellGi's jewel turn in a bow and arrow. Everone tryed to attack her but she was dodge ever ever move "Boom Boom Wakeup!" "Chiro Spear!" "Phase and Dhase"(an: I don't know if thats rigth) "Spin Shocker!" "Vertical Razor Chariot!" "Gyro Roll" all of them fail to hit her. BellGi aimed her arrow at Sparx "Heart arrow" it hit him but it didn't hurt him that much. Nova came up from behind and knoked her out. They had things to ask her so they took her back to the Super Robot.

**At the hideout**

Mandarin walked in one of the room only to be hit by a Big Screen T.V. "What is the meaning of this!". April hearded him and said "We brought our t.v with us" "Why would you need a t.v?" Mandarin asked while trying to get the t.v off. Serenity walk in and picked it up "Well we wouldn't need it if a certain very very old orange monkey didn't come while we were watching a movie, then yes we wouldn't need it Grandpa". "Hey Grandpa!" Chirora yelled "What now and why are you calling me Grandpa!" Mandarin losing his patience "Grandpa is a sign of respect" she lied "You look 89, and Horoki and BellGi were captured" she didn't care because she know that they would find away to get out. "What! How did this happened! I demand an answer NOW!" said a not so happy Mandarin. Rain broke down a metal wall "Mandarin we all demand things but I don't go around demanding for a vacation, do I?" said Rain making a point.(Rain doesn't like be near Horoki and April 24:7 because they alway double team him so he wants a vacation) "Fine I won't ask" "but you already asked" said Chirora.

**End Ch.2**

Sorry for not updating but I was runing in and out my house for hours at a time. I hope you like it. It would be longer but my Grandma has a movie that I want to see.

Beastfire your idea is great! You sould write a universe story, it would be great.

Thinks again for reviewing.


	3. The Meeting

**Navy**

Heres the great part The Team meets The whole Jewel in this Ch! And I do not own SRMTHFG! I'm also going to write it in a new way because RobotMonkeys4Ever said it was hard to read. Which makes a lot of sense, I couldn't read the last one very well so I double space it. But the guy who was teaching me that was a very bad teacher and it went away. So I'm doing it RobotMonkeys4Ever's way and if any one has some advice on making it easier to read, tell me!

And I'm going to keep puting this up.

**Thinks **

Chell

RobotMonkeys4Ever

Beastfire

A Fan of Romance

**Ch.3- The Meeting**

**In the Super Robot**

In a room, BellGi was tide in chains and still sleeping. Horoki on the other hand was awake trying to think of a plan to got out, she could use the jewels but they took them when she was in pain with her leg. Antauri and Gibson came in once ever hour to ask her questions, but she would either not answer them or she would fall asleep from their lectures(AN: A lecture is another word for lesson, to me it's when someone talks to you for a long time about what you did). They were there for three hours and Horoki was bored out of her mind.

Horoki walked over to her and kick her to wake up "BellGi! I might go crazy if you don't wake up" (AN: See I'm writing like this)

BellGi wokeup and got out her chains "What! You didn't have to kick me"

"you weren't waking up on your own" Horoki said looking at the door.

"Open the door, I'm sure no ones looking" BellGi trying to pressure her.

Horoki looked up with tears in her eyes "But what if theres someone on the other side"

BellGi know this was coming "we beat them up and destroy them, any thing else"

"Nope"

Horoki and BellGi got up to open the door, but it was lock so they broke it down. They ran down the hall way only for it to lead to the Super Robot Monkey Team. They didn't see them because BellGi and Horoki were walking on the ceiling(I know it's odd but they can).

**In The Room**

Everone was talking about the two, trying to found a way to make them talk. The main thing they wanted to know was who hired them and why they were doind this?

"I bet it was Skeleton King" said Sparx limping from the arrow (AN: I have to get a new name for the arrows, so it's 'sapphire arrows' o.k)

"Maybe" said a not so sure Antauri.

"Antauri? what kind of a name is that?" said BellGi out loud.

"Yeah his name should be Anatasia" Horoki said while laughing

They both droped from the ceiling and kicked Chiro, Otto, and Sparx at once. Then they ran and broke down another door.

**Out Side**

The Jewel Team was waiting out side to attack because Mandarin told them about them and what to do. But Rain wasn't listening and all he got was Nova's name. As they sat on the head of the Super Robot someone was coming out. Everone was runing out not knowing that they might get attack. Then the rest of the Jewel Team droped from the robot and now were facing their opposite. Chirora smiled evilly, April looked at Otto, BellGi waw blowing a kisses, Rain was trying to remember who Nova was, Serenity got out her weapon, and Horoki was looking at the sky forgeting about the others. The others were shocked to see that all of them had an opposites, they were even more shocked when the saw Mandarin walked from behind them to reveal himself.

**Why their opposite.**

Chirora : Shes kinda like Chiro but she doesn't worry about any one and she hates mimes.

Serenity : She love to watch T.V and making others suffer.

Rain : Rain thinks Horoki and April are evil and does not like listen to any one.

April : April also likes to watch t.v and hunt for treasure even if she almost gets killed.

BellGi : BellGi will do any thing for money and is very violent when she is called Gi Gi Bell.

Horoki : Horoki is playful and is full of answers, but not smart ones.

**End Ch.3**

I would like to think everone for reviewing and if you can, can any one tell me if the story was easier to read or the last part. And the main reason why I put that up was because I never said what made them opposite. Plaese Review.


	4. Mini Monkeys

**Navy**

Hi! I know the name might not make any sense, but you'll catch on when you read it.

**Thanks**

4Everobotmonkeyfan (or sould I say Chell! Congratuations!)

Beastfire

AFan of Romance

Twister91

**Ch.4- Mini Monkeys!**

Mandarin was laughing at the shockness of everone. The main thing they were shocked of was that he looked like the old Mandarin and not the old man looking one(an: I mean he looks like the mandarin he was before he was evil).

_**FlashBack**_

_Rain, Serenity, and April couldn't stop looking Mandarin for some reason. Mandarin notice this and looked back in anger. "Do you all wish to challance me" Mandarin said getting ticked off. Chirora walked in wondering what everone was doing and who was Mandarin threating this time. "Mandarin what is it now" she looked in confusion. Rain couldn't help but said it "Your look so old" Serenity did the same thing "how are you even alive?". Mandarin was starting to get tired of them talking about his age. Rain yelled some thing. Then when he turned around Rain and Chirora were holding up a mirror, that showed what he use to look like._

_**End of FlashBack**_

The Monkey Team got in attack form. Everone was quiet for a while. Rain was trying the best he could to remember, so he asked April.

"Which one is Nova?" Rain asked quietly.

April looked at him like he was crazy "Rain. Nova's your opposite, so she's a girl!"

Rain rolled his eyes and yelled "Mystical Jewel! Power Of 'Age'!"

His Jewel turned in to a very very big round clock(an: No one has the same mind like I do, so think of the round clock as any type of clock you want). Horoki try to helped him pick it up, but Antauri tackle her and she fell to the ground. The clock droped and rolled over Antauri. Rain went after it and was stop by Nova.

"Lady TomaHawk" Nova hit Rain in the head.

Gibson and Otto were taking on BellGi and April, Chiro and Sparx fighting Chirora and Serenity. Mandarin was on top of a tree lauhing evilly. If his plan goes right then the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force will be gone forever! In the fight, Chiro and Chirora were having a kick off. Chiro found some rope and was able to tie her up when he traped her. Bellgi was doing ever thing to distract Gibson. At the beginning she blow a kiss at him and he couldn't help but blush. April was looking in the sky making a 'wish' (remember her power is wishes). Serenity was geting beat by Sparx and didn't want to lose. And as you know Antauri and Horoki are on the gound.

"Love Fist!" BellGi hit Gibson in the back, leaving a big heart mark.

"Green Star Light!" April yelled and a green light hit Otto.

Rain used his tail to grab Nova and throw her at Chiro. Rain got the clock back and he turned the clock to 4:30.

"Age 4 and a half" Rain yelled.

A white light came from the clock, no one could see anything. When the light was gone, all that was there was two 4 year olds and 10 baby monkeys. Mandarin couldn't believe that Rain would be that dumb to make his own team in to 4 years. He jumped from his tree to see if it was possable.

**End Ch.4**

Think you all! Hope you like it.


	5. April's Letter

**Navy**

It took a long time but I'm done and my sister helps me and she didn't understaned the _'for now' _part, what I mean is it's a AN right now and it will be the story later, I am so very very very sorry if I confused anyone.

**Thanks**

4Everobotmonkeyfan

Beastfire

A Fan of Romance

Twister91

**Ch.5- April's Letter and the crue**

Mandarin was looking at all of them and found it was ture, Rain was beyond dumb. Most of the 4 year olds weren't paying him any attention, but then Antauri and April ran up to him.

"Dad, he hit me" April pointed at Sparx.

"Then kill him!" Mandarin yelled

"Why?" April asked forgeting about her job (an: Thier too young to remember anything when they were big)

"Because I'm paying you to" Mandarin said walking away.

Everyone started to follow him. BellGi grabed his tail to ask him something, but he walked faster. Antauri and Otto were trying to helping her by taking her hand. While they did that, Chiro and Chirora had a better plan to stop him. Chirora jumped in font of him so he'll stop, then Chiro jumped on her head and used a big rock to hit Mandarin in the face. Half an hour later he woke up with a letter from April.

_Dear MDR (shortnote: **M**an - **D**a - **R**in)_

_I went to get something called 'ice cream'? And everyone is playing hide and seek, and your it! Before you go, you should take off the glitter that Antauri and BellGi glue on your face._

_From_

_April_

_P.S: We left a clue, we are at a place with food._

_P.P.S: Bye U-G-L-Y_

Mandarin was done with the letter and took off the glitter.

"I'm tried of waiting, I'll dispose of them and the Jewel Team myself!" he said. He was going to look for them but he had to stop "How can a 4 year-old write a letter?"

**Somewhere**

Everyone was walking on top of the snow cone place(I can't remember the name). Everyone was fighting but BellGi, Otto, Sparx, and Rain eventually fell off the roof and into a pattle of water.

"what happened!" Sparx yelled/asking

"We were 4 year-olds" BellGi said not surprised

"HEY!" Otto and Sparx got in attact form

Rain walked up "before you beat us up don't you want to take advantage of this cituation"

"Their not going to beat us we havelots of power on our side" she said holding up a sapphire arrow

"What advantage is that?" They ignore her

Rain had an idea "you can torcure everyone"

"We can't do that, their our friends and your the bad guys" Otto yelled

"At last we have the crue" Sparx said

Sparx and Otto started to running.

"Sapphire Bows!" BellGi throw two bows at them

Otto looked back and something got attacted to him "What was that!"

Before she could answer them, Mandarin kicked her in the arm causing it to break.

**End Ch.5**

Well that all I think of, sorry it took so long.


	6. Disbelief

_**Navy**_

Hi! I back again. And the funny thing about ch.5 is that I replace it two days after the AN. ; It never came up so I didn't say anything and I forgot about it.

**Ch.6- Disbelief**

BellGi was laying on the gound after the painful blow from Mandarin's kick. Rain had no clue what was going on (It takes me a while to get things too). Otto and Sparx use an attack on Mandarin and ended up hitting Rain instead. It shocked Rain's brain and it begain to work. He finally caught on to what was happening.

"Why would you hurt people on your side" he asked geting out the way

BellGi got up slowly "We failed our job"

"Yes, you did and for that I'll give you all death!"

"Mystical blast!" Rain used his own move, but he miss.

"Monkey earthquake!" and gress what... it cause an earthquake (an: I made that up because I have no iden what form of attack he has)

It was so powerful that it starting to rain and thundering and lightning(I'm going to put a for the a in rain. Not the guy _Rain,_ just the water rain). The rin was starting so spread everywhere.

**With the others**

The rin had just gotten there and started fast. Everyone was begain to grow by a slow rate.

"I think I can remember something" Chiro said as he reach age nine

April walk to him "what happened"

'Ahhhhhhh!' They heared a loud scream and ran to it.

**All together**

When they got there Otto, Rain, and Sparx were strucked by lighting and BellGi was being sucked into the ground.

**End Ch.6**

Thats it, and yeah I wrote alot of odd things. But I always do that. And sorry for not updating. Please reveiw.


End file.
